


the tears you shed (the love you lose)

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, I actually hate that i make myself laugh, Joke Fic, please dont read this im begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: you love him like water but feel nothing inside.like actually dont read this if ur looking for a good fic this is just a joke between me and a friend.





	the tears you shed (the love you lose)

**Author's Note:**

> Alexis if ur reading this? Suffer.
> 
> If your not alexis and reading this? Im so fucking sorry for your suffering.

The day was beautiful and the birds were chirping. The sky was a nice crystal blue and clouds dotted the sky.it looked like a picturesque day.

 

Today was the day that you transfered to seoul national univeristy. Part of the reason was to complete the study abroad program required by your school but another reason was because you loved kpop so so much that you just had to visitthe country yourself.

 

You walk into the school and for once in your life you arent towered over by everyone since your so short but here in korea most of the girls are your height or a little bit taller. Its nice not being a total shortie.

 

Through the crowd you see a familiar face. Weird since this is ur first time in korea. You get closer and see…. cha eunwoo!!

 

Not only is he teh hottest kpop boy in the world but hes ur bias in astro! You walk up to him.

 

“Hi!” You say.

 

“Hello.” He responds.

 

“Your cha eunwoo from astro.” You state.

 

“I am,” he replies.

 

Now was your chance.

 

“Do u wanna start dating?” You ask.

 

He thinks for a moment. “Sure,” he ends up saying.

 

The both of you hold hands as uou walk to class.

  
  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　time skippppp　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
  


Its your second week of dating and you decide to visit astros dorm to say hi. You have become friends with sanha and mj and rocky and jinjin, but moonbin seems to not like you much but you dont really mind after all you cant please everyone.

 

You arrive at the dorm and sanha answers the door.

 

“Y/N! Hi!” He says excitedly.

 

“Hi sanga!” You reply back and atep into the dorm.

 

“How are classes?” He asks.

 

“Good,” you relly and walk back to eunwoos room. You hear noises inside but walk in anyways bc you two are dating and datinf means that you can completely disregard privacy for personal gain and as a means to move the plot forward.

 

You open teh door and inside you see moonbin and eunwoo….

 

Having sex?!?!?!

 

You gasp and eunwoo turns when he heats the sound. He gasp as well.

 

Eunwoo pills out of moonbin, his impressive dong hanging between his legs. He takes a step toward you but you dont want to hear it. You turn and run away, leaving the dorm completely.

 

“Y/N wait!” He shouts after you. You dont hear him.

 

You run and run and run until uou get to the han river. You look into the icey depths of the river but all you can see is eunwoos stupid handsome face. Overcome with depression, you jump.

 

Your body gets carried away by the river adn was never found by the police. Eunwoo cried and cried and cried but had to contineue bc hes an idol and isnt allowed to have human emotions. At their next concert he even deficated a song for you.

 

TEH END~

**Author's Note:**

> If u got thru this i swear im a better author than this and if ur an astro stan who watched top management then wait a hot few days (read: months) and maybe ull get a lil treat ;) ((im just shamelessly promoting my top management fic bc i kno itll only get five views and half a comment rip))
> 
> ANYWAYS SORRY YALL


End file.
